Coming Back
Coming Back is the tenth episode of the first season of the fanfic Glee: The New Direction. Vincent officially breaks it off with Rachel, much to her dismay. Gabriella attempts to get boyfriend Matthew to join New Directions. His audition prompts another, Jed Winters. Meanwhile, New Directions begin to gear up for their upcoming competition. Gabriella and Rachel try to re-recruit Meiko, but with bad luck. Songs Episode "No, no. YOU do not dump me", shouts Rachel, in the middle of the halls. "Sorry. Just did", says Vincent, turning away from her. "WHY?!", Rachel shouts at him. "Just look at yourself, Rachel. You're too controlling", says Vincent. He begins to walk away. As he walks away, music begins to play in the background. A tear rolls down Rachel's cheek as she begins to sing Still Into You. She walks through the halls, and sees Vincent talking to various Glee club members. As she walks, she sees couples hugging and kissing each other, prompting her to sing even more. She finishes the song as she opens her locker. ----------------------------------------------------- "MATTHEW!", calls Gabriella, from one side of the hall. Matthew turns around, and smiles at Gabriella. He stops and waits for her to catch up. "Hey", he says, leaning in for a kiss, however, Gabriella pulls back. "What now", he sighs. " haven't done anything with anyone, except for you since that BreadstiX date". "I know. I trust you. I just have a little requirement for you", says Gabriella, grinning. "What's that?", asks Matthew, a bit nervous. "Well, after this Asian quit, we only have eleven members in Glee club, and we need twelve. I was hoping you could audition?", asks Gabriella smiling. "You mean, you want me to join your dorky club?", asks Matthew, frowning. "Not happening". "Why's that?!", says Gabriella, loudly. "It's full of dorks. Minus you, Brent, Rachel and Melissa, of course", says Matthew. "Listen Matthew, we REALLY need you. You're like THE most popular person here. If you join, I can just feel more people will, and it won't be a dork club anymore!", says Gabriella. "I'll think about it", says Matthew, walking off. "You better", whispers Gabriella. ---------------------------------- As the New Directions enter the Choir Room for another meeting, Gabriella looks around the room, and sees no sign of Matthew. She goes to sit down. Mr. Arcine walks into the room, and begins talking. "Okay, everyone. We are TWO weeks away from Sectionals. Yet, we are one member short. So, I'm hoping that Meiko is ready to come back, so I'll be giving out an assignment for the week. Two of you will be trying to get Meiko to come back, while the rest will try to recruit more members. Deal?" "Deal!", says the group in unison. "Okay, who will be the two trying to recruit Meiko?", he asks. "I'll do it!", says Gabriella. "Me too", says Rachel. "I need a new hobby now, anyway". Vincent rolls his eyes, and looks away from Rachel. "Okay then. It's settled!", says Mr. Arcine, smiling. ------------------------------- Gabriella runs through the halls, looking for Matthew. "THERE YOU ARE!", she screams. He is talking to some other footballers. "AWAY!", shouts Gabriella, clicking her fingers. The group runs away, leaving Matthew and Gabriella alone. "What now", says Matthew, eye rolling. "You didn't show up to practice today!", says Gabriella, angrily. "Sorry, I didn't know it was today!", says Matthew, rolling his eyes, yet again. "Keep rolling your eyes like that, and they'll fall right out! Anyway, yes you did! I told you!", says Gabriella, annoyed. "No, you didn't!", shouts Matthew. "Look! I texted you the times", Gabriella reaches into her pocket, and grabs out her phone. She scrolls through her messages, and stops at the one she was looking for. "LOOK!", she shouts. She holds up her phone, so that Matthew can see. "Yeah, that's to Melissa Rowland. Not me", he says, shrugging. Gabriella looks at her phone, and sighs. When she looks up, Matthew has already walked off. -------------------------------- Gabriella and Rachel walk side-by-side down the hallways, in search of Meiko. After a while, they spot her emptying out some of her books from her locker. They look at each other, nod, and continue walking towards her. "Hey there, Mei-Mei", says Rachel, smiling. "Hello, smart one", says Gabriella, trying to act nice. "What do you two want?", asks Meiko, walking away. "Well, Meiko. You have a MAGNIFICENT voice! It's pure angelic! We need you back", says Rachel. "No way", says Meiko. "I've recently been regaining my 100% average, but that one mark is bringing it down. I can't get it this year. Do you know how important it was to have that!" "Very?", asks Gabriella, sarcastically. "Yes! It meant that I could get into ANY college I wanted, Yale, Stanford, you name it!", says Meiko. "But it's your Junior year...", says Rachel. "Yes. Sometimes, if you're that talented, Yale and Stanford accept you early", she says, sighing. "Well, Glee club is talent. You are talent. Just come back", says Gabriella, sighing. "No can do. My average is now 93%, I need to get it to AT LEAST 97% before I even consider re-joining", Meiko says, quickly. "Meiko, remember when we joined the same week? How we sung that Kelly Clarkson song, the first five of us? Remember how much fun that was? Yeah, you get tons of moments like that", says Rachel, using her last card to get her to join. "It was fun, but I seriously can't join right now", says Meiko. The bell sounds, and Meiko runs off. "Well that was completely useless!", shouts Gabriella. ---------------------------------------- As the two enter the Choir Room, everyone is already seated. "No luck", says Rachel, taking a seat. "Alright then", says Mr. Arcine. "No one else could get anyone to join-" "It's not our fault. This is the dork club!", says Brent. "Well maybe the reason it's such a dork club is that it's only dorks in here", says Matthew, standing in the doorway. "What's he doing here?", asks Sonia. "I'm joining the group", says Matthew. "I have killer vocals" "And killer looks", says Finley, smiling. Jamie looks at her, and they laugh. "What's so funny, blondie?", asks Matthew, curious. "Nothing...", says Finley. "Shouldn't he audition?", asks Liam. "Why? You jealous of me?", Matthew asks, laughing. "Actually, Liam is correct. You could easily be joking about your "killer vocals", and it'd be great if we, as a team, could hear them", says Xander. "You are actually SO creepy", says Matthew, confused. "They're right though, Matthew. If we head to the auditorium now, so you can audition", says Mr. Arcine, smiling. "Uhh, sure thing!", he says. ------------------------- As the New Directions take a seat, Matthew begins to talk. "Hello, I'm Matthew Pyke, and I'll be auditioning with Whatcha Say by Jason Derulo. "Take it away!", Mr. Arcine says. Matthew begins to sing his song, and the New Directions enjoy his performance. When the song comes to an end, the group claps. "THAT WAS AMAZING!", shouts Melissa. "REALLY AMAZING", shouts Liz. "Calm your horses", says Jamie, eye rolling. "Yeah. Hush. He's mine, deal with it", says Gabriella. "WELCOME! Welcome to the New Directions!", says Mr. Arcine smiling. "Just wait. The auditions will begin rolling in", says Matthew, smiling from ear to ear. -------------------------------- The next day, Mr. Arcine walks into the Choir Room, where the New Directions members are already seated, waiting for him. "I have GREAT news everyone! Just like Matthew said, a ton of auditions have been rolling in. I've had to pass on some, and listen to others. So far, no one has been accepted. They've all been either inappropriate with their behavior, or just terrible singers", says Mr. Arcine. "So? We have twelve? We don't need anymore?", says Vincent. "Well, Vincent. Sometimes it's better to have different voices", says Rachel. "Well, Rachel. Sometimes it's better to have a smaller amount", says Vincent. "What do you even know?", asks Rachel. "JUST STOP!", shouts Gabriella. "We know that you've recently broken up, but don't start shouting at each other!" "Ooh! Rachel, I'm single!", says Xander, smiling. "Still think he's really creepy", says Matthew. "Well, if everyone's stopped bickering. There's one more auditioner, and I want the whole group to listen", says Mr. Arcine. "Why do we all have to?", asks Liam. "Well, I've heard this one singing before, and it's WONDERFUL!", says Mr. Arcine. ------------------------------------- Oh, no. I can't believe I'm about to sing in front of about a dozen people. I'm so nervous. I've never performed in front of more then one person before, narrates a young boy, standing on the stage as the New Directions file in. When they are seated, he begins to talk. "Hello, I'm Jed Winters and I'll be performing With You by Chris Brown", he speaks. He begins to sing, and as soon as he's finished the first verse, the New Directions are already on there feet, clapping. As the song comes to an end, Jed beams at the response. "Welcome to the club!", shouts Mr. Arcine, over the applause. ---------------------------- Before the next Glee meeting, Vincent walks onto the stage. There, he waits. After a few minutes, the other boys of the club arrive, including Matthew and Jed. "Why did you ask us to come here?", asks Liam. "Well, now that it's not just the four of us. I thought we should sing a song together. The boys of New Directions", says Vincent, smiling. "Sounds fun!", says Jed, smiling. "I'm in", says Brent, shrugging. "Sure", says Matthew. "Okay, let's get started", says Vincent, smiling. He begins to sing Army Of Two. Every boy gets a solo, except for Xander. During the song, Brent stares at Vincent, longingly. "That was amazing!", says Brent, once the song comes to a close. "Wow! I should have joined earlier!", says Jed, looking around smiling. ----------------------------------------- "I think we should perform a celebration song!", shouts Mr. Arcine, when the boys enter the room. "Why are we celebrating?", asks Melissa. "Well, we now have THIRTEEN members! We're going to Sectionals! We have AMAZING voices!", shouts Mr. Arcine, excited. "He has a point!", says Gabriella, excitedly. --------------------------------- The scene changes to the auditorium. The New Directions sing Right Now. Solos go to Rachel, Sonia, Liz, Brent, Vincent, Jed, Matthew, Melissa and Finley. The episode finishes with the New Directions walking to the front of the stage, holding hands, singing the last note. THE END Guest Stars *Jamie Ashley created by Duffy Danger. *Liz Kingston created by Blondetta. *Finley Lyons created by KCisaGleek98. *Matthew Pyke created by QuickForeverr. ''' *Liam Ramsey created by '''C.Jacobs Rocky05. *Melissa Rowland created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Xander Wilcox created by Pill0wszs. *Jed Winters created by 'QuickForeverr. ' Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes